hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 56
The fourth episode of Hetalia: World Series (and fifty-sixth episode overall) was broadcast on April 16, 2010. It adapts part of Pact of Steel, specifically the strips with Lithuania and Poland, and the strip France vs. Italy. Plot Summary France vs. Italy Italy asks France if he'll return his paintings, but France responds by punching him. A frightened Italy asks France what the punch was for, as France asks him if he would like to go to war for them, with an expression that terrifies Italy further. The Plot to Conquer Poland Lithuania arrives to bring Russia tea, but overhears Russia and his boss discussing a plan to conquer Poland. Lithuania panics and telephones Poland to warn him. He thinks about how Russia is still targeting Poland and wonders if he'll be alright, as he looks at an old photograph showing him and Poland when they were somewhat younger. A caption reads that Poland and Lithuania were once the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. As Lithuania waits for Poland to answer, he flashes back to the times when they lived together: *Poland ordering Lithuania to be his underling *Poland stating that Lithuania's sakotis will be his sękacz *Poland stating that since they'll be living together, Lithuania will have to "adjust" himself Lithuania becomes aggravated by the memories and yells about what a jerk Poland was, while a nervous Estonia shakes and wonders what Lithuania's agitated about. Calling Poland A caption reads that Lithuania still tried to contact Poland anyway. Lithuania greets him on the phone, but Poland quickly interrupts and wonders why he bothered to call so early. Lithuania explains that he overheard Russia's plan to invade. Poland then panics that Russia would be insane to invade, as he wanted to re-paint his house. But Poland then brushes the concern off and decides to talk about what he just did, while Lithuania begs him to listen seriously for once. Lithuania the Worry-Wart Poland sits down to eat paluszki, commenting on how it calms him down and how "awesome" Polish snacks are. Lithuania asks him if he remembers what he said, but Poland tells him not to worry and reminds him of how he beat up Germany a while back (while a flashback shows a "chibi"-style Poland standing on top of Germany, Lithuania looking on nervously). Lithuania reminds him that it couldn't have beat up Germany without him, reffering to the battle of Grunwald. A still-panicked Lithuania reminds him in turn that he was there and that Poland would have lost if he fought Germany alone. Poland then says that he has to go to the bathroom, and hangs up. Lithuania continues to worry if Poland will be okay. Lithuania then calls up one of his soldiers to ask how things are looking for Poland, and if Russia's troops have arrived. The soldier reports back that there's nothing there. Post-Credits Teaser: Shieldtalia Chibitalia informs France that the enemy troops have arrived, to which France tells him to act as a shield. A troop of enemy soldiers arrive ready to fight, but find Chibitalia holding a naginata, standing in their way, shaking and struggling to defend his spot. The soldiers realize how pathetic the display is, while Chibitalia continues to struggle. A gag eyecatch of Chibitalia appears, saying "Shieldtalia" (with the Hetalia logo altered to read such). Suddenly, Holy Roman Empire appears and drags "her" off. Chibitalia screams while the enemy soldiers stare on in confusion. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Germany (non-speaking cameo, flashback) *France *Russia (voice only) *Lithuania *Poland *Estonia *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Poland: Kokoro Tanaka *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *France: J. Michael Tatum *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Poland: Ryan Bijan *Estonia: Mike McFarland *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia Trivia *The first segment and post-credits teaser are both taken from the early Extra Story France vs. Italy. The footnote about Italy having been used as a shield and having tried to regain his honor later in the wars (along with a thought of how France seemed very villainous) was not included. *A footnote about Poland being like a "phoenix" and being able to rebuild even after being destroyed many times was also not included in the episode. The footnote also states that there were times that Poland and Lithuania won against Russia and Germany, while the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was like the golden age for both Poland and Lithuania. *All of the segments about Poland and Lithuania in this episode originally took place after Germany and Italy made their pact, which was adapted in Episode 37 and Episode 38. A scene with Poland that took place in the fifth storyline chapter was moved to Episode 47 even though it references these strips before they were actually animated, creating another "out of order" oddity in the anime. *In Lithuania's flashbacks about Poland, his hair is colored blond in an animation error when Poland informs him that he'll be his lackey. *This episode features a singular eyecatch of Lithuania for the first time. He first appeared in an eyecatch featuring all three Baltics back in Episode 43. This is also the first episode to feature a purely gag eyecatch ("Shieldtalia"). *The voice that Atsushi Kousaka uses for Estonia in this episode is more reminiscent of the tone he usually uses for Prussia. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes